3 Months Of You
by IJustWantASoulMate
Summary: Kathryn has adored Rhett forever, and with both of them looking for a new home, they decide to move in together for three months, giving both of them time to save the ones they are losing...but will they? Rhett/OC, Rhatie, Rhathlyn (a pairing of Rhett Mclaughlin and Wattpad's Youtubear aka Kathryn/Katie)


01-02/03/2014

Kathryn Description: Fair skin, Dark brown hair, grey eyes, 5 ft 6. 25 years of age. Wears mainly leggings and hoodies,

Dress Colours: Charcoal, teal, true red, electric blue, magenta.

This is a fic that was requested by the lovely Kathryn aka rhettshair on tumblr. The OC is based off her and her looks, even though I have added some parts to the character myself, like clothes, interests and mannerisms. However the colours I have picked for her clothes I based off research into colours compatible with Kathryn's hair colour, skin colour and eye colour; I didn't just pick these colours randomly (SCIENCE!)

I hope you like it!

* * *

**Rhett's P.O.V (5:13am):**

The kids. She was keeping them, _my kids; _Little Shepard and Locke. My wife wanted a divorce. She said she was sick of me and didn't love me anymore.

Of course once we were divorced I would appeal for child custody. _If _we were to get divorced, I wasn't going to give up on her that easily.

Groggy and dripping with insomnia, I made my way into a rather deserted Caffe Luxxe. _Must be still early morning then, _I thought, having not known the time for the past eleven hours.  
"Testa Rossa," I slurred to the cashier, slightly drunk from the night before.

Busy writing down my order, she didn't bother to take notice of the appearance of the person that she was serving; i.e. me.

"Right away Sir, that'll be $4.75- Oh my God." Finally taking in the aesthetics of her customer, her eyes popped and she proceeded to drop her notepad and pen onto the floor.  
"Rhett. Rhett McLaughlin. I'm serving Rhett McLaughlin," a small, nervous laugh escaped her lips, "Oh wow." Remembering she had a job to do, her hands waved around as she shouted to a fellow colleague, "Oh! Right uh, Hey Liz! Testa Rossa for a Rhett McLaughlin!"

I heard a female voice shout, "Yeah, in your dreams Kathryn."

"I'm being serious Liz, the man's growing impatient. Don't want to keep the Youtube sensation waiting!"

Liz's voice travelled from behind the coffee machinery, "I've got to see this. Phil, cover for me okay?"  
A blonde woman appeared out from behind a massive percolator. I saw her mouth the words, _'Holysh*tballs.'  
_"Uh, right on the espresso, Kathryn!"

"So," I said, a little dryly, "I'm guessing you'll want to have a chat once you've given me my coffee?"

She averted my gaze. "Would I be bothering you?"

_Maybe I shouldn't have been so cold towards her. _"No, not really."

And she smiled.

* * *

**Kathryn's P.O.V:**

Oh my God. Seriously, Oh - My - God.

Having taken a ten minute break, I was now sat with my hero. My idol. My love. Even if he didn't know it.  
The only buzz kill was that Rhett seemed to be in a big, great, massive, life sucking, world crushing, destructive mood. I could almost see a little grey thundercloud hovering over his head.

"So," I said, attempting at some sort of conversation, _don't say something stupid. _"What brings you to Caffe Luxxe?"

"Coffee?"

_Stupid. _"No, I mean...at five in the morning?"

"Oh," he took a courageous gulp of espresso and grimaced. "I just...my wife kicked me out of my own house last night." He laughed bitterly, "Heh, should've got a prenup, ay?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Without thinking I took his hands into mine. Remembering myself, I was quick to withdraw my grasp and mentally kicked myself. _Jesus Christ, Kathryn. He doesn't know you, idiot._

"No, it's okay, really." He took another sip. "And so I packed my bags and carried them all the way to, well _here_." He motioned to the two suitcases under the table.

"What about your other things? In your house?"

"Jessie's having them shipped over to me once I find a new apartment. She may hate me now, but my wife's a pretty reasonable woman; she isn't one to hold a grudge.  
Anyway, so, on my way here, stupidly, I decided it would be a good idea to get obscenely drunk. You must think I'm brain-dead."

"No!" how could he say that about himself? He was perfect! "Not at all."

Looking away, he sighed and finished his drink. "You're only saying that because you're a fan, you have to be nice. I'm far from perfect, believe me."

_Could he read minds now as well as be incomprehensibly gorgeous? _"Well maybe I don't want to believe you."

That earned me a smile. "As you wish." Now giving me his full attention, his eyebrows narrowed into a curious frown. "Kathryn is it? Excuse me if I'm being rude, but what's a girl with obviously big ambitions like you, doing working at a coffee shop?"

"Well, I've always had to have some sort of job to pay my share of the rent, since I live- lived in a shared flat. I had to work at a place like this because my ambitions are unreachable and I'm not that good at much at all. I don't have a '_thing' _that I '_do', _Y'know?"

"But I thought everybody had a 'thing'?"

I shrugged, "Well not me, so I settled for this. Working in a Cafe."

"So where do you live?"

"Nowhere." I said.

He looked confused. "But I thought you said-"

"Yeah, I _lived _in a shared flat."

He asked, "And when did that end?"

"This morning. I got kicked out because my friends said they were sick of me because I'm too 'embarrassing and freaky', as I recall them saying."

"You mean...you haven't got anywhere to go, like me?"

"Nope." I said. _Where was he going with this?_

He slammed his empty coffee cup down, an ear splitting grin on his face. "Get your things, tell your manager you quit. You don't have to work here anymore as of today."

_Wait, what? _"Wait, what!?"

"It's decided, you're going to live with me, for three months. That'll give me enough time to patch things up with my wife, and you enough time to rekindle your friendships."

"Are you sure?" I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. Was he just pulling my leg?

"Definitely."

I was going to live with Rhett McLaughlin.  
HOLY CRAP!


End file.
